Just another Natsu and Lucy story!
by IMUR1FAN
Summary: (When I wrote this, it was going to be a one shot, then things just sort of- happened, haha. This is also my first fanfic in years so be gentle, but please favorite, follow, suggest, and review!)Lucy can't speak and Natsu's powers are going out of control! Who knows what could happen! :) A NALU story!
Hey! I'm a new writer, I hope you like the story I just set up! Please favorite, review, suggest and follow! NALU all the way! :)

...

'Who was this guy?!'

Natsu thought to himself, his blood pulsing through his veins at 100 miles an hour. The man he was facing was a potion wizard. This creep sat in his lab all day conjuring potions that would immobilize people, harm people, and so on. What a sicko. But now, Natsu was finding, he was not quite as much of a defenseless mage as the job had made him out to be.

This wizard could physically inject potions into people from a distance. All he did was grab a potion with his left hand and point his left hands pointer finger and… BAM. They were infected. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy had spent the last 2 minutes dodging being hit with some form of potion. This wizard was throwing everything he had, even the most unharmful potions, toward both Natsu and Lucy. Happy flew around, avoiding the dreaded wizards hand.

Lucy looked at Natsu's eyes. They both knew what they had to do.

Suddenly, Lucy screeched in horrible, deafening pain. The potion mage quickly looked to his right where Lucy was standing. The distraction had worked! Natsu lunged at the evil wizard, throwing him to the ground. Out of the corner of his eye Natsu saw the wizard shoot one last potion toward Lucy, and then- silence. Natsu and the mage were on the ground. Natsu pinned down the wizards hands and began to burn them- just slightly.

"Luce- you okay?" Natus asked while staring into his opponents eyes. No response came. He turned his head to the side quickly and saw that she was silently yelling at him.

"HUH?" He asked Lucy in confusion. She continued to yell without a sound. He turned his attention back to his adversary. "What did you just do to Lucy?" Natsu asked the mage beneath him in a deep, threatening growl.

The wizard simply laughed until Natsu turned up the heat on his wrists.

"Fine- fine! I used one of my sensory potions on her." The heat became more intense on the mages wrists. "AHH! She just can't use one of her senses!I don't know which potion I used!" He screeched.

Natsu quickly told Happy to inform the authorities that their "problem" was under control. Holding the potion mage by the burnt wrists, Natsu pushed him out of his lab.

"Lucy, did the potion take away one of your senses? Are you okay?" Natsu asked, while nodding for her to follow him out. Lucy simply pointed toward her throat.

"Okay, you have a soar throat! Gotchya. I'm sure Levy or somebody could fix that back at the guild." Natsu said metter-o- factly.

Lucy shook her head 'no' wildly, but Natsu didn't see her as they walked from the building.

They quickly dropped the villain off at the local jail and met up with Happy. After collecting their reward, they left.

"Mmm, how about we stop for some fish?" Happy said, well, happily.

"Sounds like a plan." Natsu responded, throwing his arms behind him and scratching his head.

Lucy kicked dirt at the both Happy and Natsu to get their attention. When they both turned to look at her,a look of severe frustration was plastered across her face. She shook are head 'no' and attempted to perform an action that would pass in charades as "fish."

"Lucy I know you have a soar throat, but use your words! Honestly…" Natsu said, blinking in confusion.

Lucy's body practically turned into flames of anger as she sat down on the ground and began to write out a sentence in the dirt. She pulled Natsu and Happy over.

It read, "MY THROAT FEELS FINE. HE TOOK AWAY MY ABILITY TO SPEAK. AND NO FISH, YOU DUMB CAT!"

Lucy finally let out a breath of relief as she watched their eyes running across the sentence. They both looked dumb-founded. Lucy couldn't speak? Lucy watched Natsu's and Happy's eyes meet. Their faces morphed into mischievous grins and slanted eyes.

"Lucy, please PLEASE don't say anything if you want to go eat fish!" Happy screeched, floating around Lucy's head. Her silent scream met Natsu and Happy's playful giggles. They both grabbed Lucy by the arm, dragging her into the nearest and the least expensive restaurant they could find. Just before entering, Natsu slyly asked,

"Lucy I'm begging you to just, I don't know, don't say anything if you want to pay for our food."

Lucy quickly shook her head no.

"Good enough for me!" Happy laughed while shrugging. The dragon slayer joyfully put in a "yep" and they both proceeded to grab Lucy, carrying her into the restaurant.

Natsu and Happy sat on the other side of the booth from Lucy. As soon as they sat down, they ordered three fish for Happy, a ham for Natsu and for Lucy...

"Hey Luce, what do you want to eat?" Natsu smiled. "Just point at it on the menu!" He shoved the menu into her face. She pushed it away and looked out the window. "Don't be like that," Happy whined. The waiter seemed really uncomfortable as the friends squabbled.

"So what? We're forcing you to do something nice for your friends. I think it's a good thing..." Happy said, Natsu setting the menu down in front of her. If Lucy were a fire dragon slayer, she really would've set on fire by now. Lucy stood up in the booth, and nodded at the waiter, excusing herself. She angrily stomped to the back of the restaurant.

Happy looked up at Natsu. "Psst. Hey, maybe you should go see if she's okay."

Natsu looked at Happy in shock. "Why me?" Natsu cried. He could smell the ham sizzling in the kitchen, he didn't want to miss it.

"Your ham's gonna take longer than my fish anyways and- oh look!" Happy screeched, watching a waiter bring over his first fish. Happy began to gobble it down, forgetting that he was in the middle of talking to Natsu.

"Huh... If I have to then." Natsu said as he put his hands behind his head and stood up.

"Wha-? Oh yeah, Lucy! I believe in you Natsu! Cheer her up! But still make sure she pays for our food!" Happy yelled after him through a mouthful of fish.

"Yeah yeah." Was Natsu's only response. He followed Lucy's scent all the way to the girls bathroom.

 _Oh great._ Natsu thought to himself. Natsu took a breath, then pushed the door into the women's restroom open. He saw Lucy in front of the mirror, her eyes a little watery while she fixed the bow in her hair.

"Were you- CRYING?" Natsu said obnoxiously.

Natsu could almost hear her yell SHUT UP as she punched him in the chest. He felt his back hit against the door. His breath suddenly went- irregular. Something inside him changed. Snapped. This was supposed to be the point where he laughed it off, or comforted her, whatever she seemed to need at the moment. But he felt something violent stir in him.

Lucy suddenly stepped back from the playful- jouster-Natsu that she had just hit in the stomach. Did he just- growl? He was braced up against the bathroom door. His eyes were hidden under his pink hair. His body seemed ridged and aggravated. His fingertips without a doubt had turned into long pink talons. Suddenly he looked up. His eyes met hers. They were blood-red.

Lucy quickly backed up to the sink. Without warning, Natsu's body went limp, and he fell to the ground. He began to scratch the floor with his new found talons, scratching the ground in a ball of growling fury. It was like he was- fighting himself. His talons sort of- retracted, and the growling turned into a soft hum. Natsu stopped in the fetal position, his hands gripping against his pink hair.

Lucy tentatively reached out her hand towards Natsu's shoulder. He was faced away from her. Was he okay? He looked up at her right after she touched his shoulder. His body was shaking. When he raised his head to look at her, his face was dark and tears were running down his cheeks.

'What just happened?'

Lucy thought to herself.

It was just the beginning.


End file.
